The gull
by Vercetty
Summary: Missing scene, extremely from season 3, Michael and Walt are returns on mainland.


The boat cut through the water, leaving a white mark, as if smearing the face of a vast ocean with shaving cream, while the ocean responded with various noises. Two people, a man and a child, rushed at full steam, not intending to linger on a visit to nature. The rule was a man, mostly with his right hand. The left hand was still poorly obeyed, because without permission the man threw off her plaster cast lying nearby. Fortunately, everything was behind, and he succeeded. I managed to turn it around, everything was behind, and he and his son were going home. Michael listened. Obviously, his son was excited about something, and wanted to say something, but did not dare, and Michael decided - if Walt himself does not speak, then he will not bother him either - there was enough stress for the little boy. Finally, the son still decided. - It is a pity that we could not pick up and Vincent. - Well now what to do, friend, - Michael smiled in relief, without ceasing to follow the wheel. - Not everything can always be done the way we want. But I promise you, he will be completely safe. - How do you know? "Because the last time I saw him, he was completely healthy." Animals can adapt, so that he will be all right. - Michael frowned. - The main thing now is to forget this island as soon as possible. - And what did you do? - the boy has changed in face. - Sorry? "Ben, who let us go, said that you kept your word and let him go." - And there is. - Tell me. Here it is, that fateful moment, They are usually so, and not at all obvious, fateful moments. If Michael were better able to lie, he would try to explain something, or even just to shut himself off from questions, affecting parental authority. And who knows, do not relax, Michael after the completion of this hell, through which he was passed, maybe on the "wave" of the previous lie, which he had to deal with, maybe he would have been able to do something for his son. But he didn't want to lie. Feelings that overwhelmed him, burst out, affected the tension of the last days. Michael managed to do the incredible; in fact, he was put in a hopeless situation, having given him a task that seemed to him impracticable. But he saved his son, at a terrible price, bloody, and now enjoyed every minute spent in company with him. Truth was spoken by him. - I ... I killed two people. - Whom? - Walt froze in shock. Michael began to respond urgently in order to prevent potential terrible conjectures: - Anna-Lucia and Libby - there was confusion on Walt's face, Michael even made it easier for a second - the child didn't believe him, didn't believe that his father was really the murderer because he didn't know these names, but did Michael deserve relief? "This ... when our raft exploded, we survived and landed on the other side of the island." We found people from the tail of the aircraft. They also survived, as we did, and they also considered us dead, just as we did them. There were ... about twenty people. We have teamed up with them in one camp. And when Ben was caught ... I released him, and that's when I was forced to do it - Michael's hands shook, and his eyes began again in the wet. "Why did Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley go to the pier?" - while Walt had only dark curiosity. - Listen ... Ben needed them for something. But I was promised that they would not be touched, but by promising me to let us off the island, these "others" still did it. - Do you protect them? - Walt raised an eyebrow. "Michael didn't know what to say, and fell silent in panic, - and admit that he killed two innocent women?" Enough, I can no longer be in the same current with you! - and the boy approached the very board! Good God, he was really going to jump. - Stop! - Michael shouted furiously and slowed down the ship. His hands were shaking. - Stop! - he approached and strictly, but trying to be careful, pulled his son from the edge of the ship. You will not get anywhere and will not jump into the water! You will stay here! - And no! - almost crying, Walt shouted, to a tee, like at the time when he and his father were in the hotel. Walt realized with his mind that now he had become much closer to him, but this made the anger even more pronounced! If then he just treated him, as someone else's uncle, now Walt thought he hated him even more, because now it turns out that his father is a nasty killer! And his captors didn't kill anyone with him! He is the worst! Walt wriggled, starting, by and large, himself, which was explained by the tests that he had endured. Michael pulled his son into the cabin, even though he shoved. Having set him in the seat next to him, he said gravely: "It is not safe!" Hate me - you can hate! In the meantime, all your help is me, and without me you won't get out into the normal world! If you want to hate - wait until we get out of here! So sit down and sit still! Walt realized that there was a reason to be offered by his hated father, and he remained in place. Only fierce anger appeared in his eyes. The silence was again broken, and the boat again began to surf the waves, leaving behind a white mark deposited on the boundless blue face of the ocean ... soon to disappear. The boy angrily squinted at his murderous parent, then turned his gaze upwards ... something started to happen to him. The demonic stood in him, his eyes seemed to freeze. The whole universe has shrunk into one microscopic particle. This particle began to approach, move away, maneuver ... and finally this sensation passed, and finally a new sound appeared in the surrounding space, which most of all resembled a thud. Father and son turned heads at the same time. Walt was scared, and Michael, who turned around with a jerked face, was afraid that something was out of order with the ship. Walt rushed to the deck first. Maybe it would be better for them to live like this - to swim on the seas and oceans with the father-master of all trades, earning a living by mending ships to hapless fishermen, and the other six months, say, living in New York. But not this fate was prepared for them. After he hesitated, Michael stopped the steering wheel again and headed downstairs for his son to see what was the matter, and also to stop a new potential iskapepistuyu attempt. Waves splashed about the board of the stopped boat, each extra second of being on such a ship complemented such a dangerous journey with additional risk, and then I had to be distracted by new amusing incidents. Michael did not want to let go of the steering wheel anymore, it began to seem to him that he and his son would never reach their final destination - at home. Down on the deck, Michael waited, on the American manners, two news: one is good, the other is bad. The good news was that the mechanics of the vessel, while nothing threatened. The bad was in its frightening essence and gave a bad omen. On the deck lay a white bird, which his child enthusiastically, with some surprise, looked at. Dawson approached, cursing, and pushed Walt away. The bird, obviously, was dead, the feathers on its carcass were sticking out in all directions. Something glittered on its leg. - This is a seagull! Came the voice of Walt. He still could not manage to disguise hatred of his parent with outward contempt, therefore his hatred was still, as it seemed to him, unconvincing - he seemed to hate, but he spoke normally. He did not expect that these shoots of this dislike already sprouted. And hurt - hurt more than a bullet. The bird died from a collision with a solid object - a ship. Like birds have become kamikazes, and it was this one who specifically threw herself with all her body towards the people, on the deck of the ship, and with such a violent force she slammed, as if she were magnetized here. "This is bestiality," said Dawson, and he was about to throw the dead bird's body overboard, when suddenly his son's hand grabbed, and it was very painful, hardly deliberately, grabbed his sore arm, which now did not have a cast. "Don't," the boy asked. - I want to see! He demanded. Michael was so happy about their joint release with his son, and so upset about his reaction to what happened, that he could not refuse at least some kind of conversation with him. He opened his good hand and extended this "gift of the sea" to his son. The boy noticed a ring on the paw of a seagull. He was not a stupid child, so that in his ten years he knew what does a seagull look like (how many of his peers would be able to?), and also managed to guess what this ring is for. It was not a prey, carried off by a bird, as its parent suggested, but a ring, threaded specially into the gull's paw by people. For scientific purposes they are ringed. But with a close look at the ring one could see something else. Message! A sheet of paper was fixed on it. Out of curiosity, the boy carefully untied the piece of paper. At first she did not give in, but then she succumbed very easily. And he began to read. It was impossible to tune in, it was not possible to pick up a leaf in any way. - What is it? Throw out! - Michael told him. Walt heeded the advice. Looking at the bird to clean his conscience, he made sure that it was useless to reanimate it - it was dead, and carefully, not with all its might, threw a lifeless body overboard. A piece of paper remained in his hand. And, finally, having attached the sheet in his hands, he began to read. On the first lines, his eyes widened in shock, then a short smile appeared on his face, indicating joy, then an angry look, and he squinted on the side of his father. And then he read already, having moved eyebrows, in expression not understanding, not tearing off a sight. This is what the message said: To everyone who reads this, we are survivors of the Oceanic 815 flight. We survived on this island for eighty days. We spent six hours in flight when the pilot said we were off course, and we turned into Fiji. We got into turbulence and crashed. We waited here all this time for help that did not come. We do not know where we are. We only know that you did not find us. We are best settled on this island. Some of us were humbled to never leave. Not all of us survived the disaster, but there is a new life, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please do not put a cross on us. Choking with indignation and even forgetting surprise, Walt gestured for his father to stop the ship. Cursing, Michael was forced to do this, annoyed by the fact that he could not get to leave this island. - Dad, look! - Walt blushed as blacks can blush. - Look! - he repeated only one word. Michael read this sheet. Some feeling, nevertheless, crept into him, because once his face, in turn, was distorted by a grimace. Without saying anything, Michael looked inquiringly at his son, in horror getting ready to tell him a new terrible truth. - We have to go back for them! We have to show it to everyone! - Don't get hot, - Father replied coolly to his son. - But we have found, which means it is now our responsibility! - What do you want to show this piece of paper? - the question shut Walt. Michael himself was amazed how quickly he could find the answer. - No one will believe you. Even if he was really found on a bird, you can write anything you want. And then, we do not even know who wrote this sheet. It can be any joke, any hoax. To which the son replied to him: "How could the joker know that the pilot turned around and we were flying in the wrong direction for six hours?" - Michael stopped talking. "We really were there, and we know that it was so." Yes, and the handwriting examination can be carried out ... - This is a joke, - Michael, irritated, answered. "You never know what was written on this sheet! We do not even know who wrote it." - Michael was intent on firmly stop questioning. Walt, however, was now interested in another question. "Why was it written here about eighty days, and we were on the island for less than two months." Thirty multiply by two - it's sixty, not eighty. And thirty multiplied by three - ninety, more than eighty. - You never know what was written on this sheet! Even if these are our friends, what does that change? They could just write badly! Instead of "two" it is written "three" inaudible, or from nerves, that's all. - No, it says "eighty days" ... - Are you trying to tell me that this gull has moved to us from the future? Or have we moved into the future? - Michael shouted, but then he reassured himself. - Well, I dare to assure you, soon you will be in a wonderful present time, on the mainland. Walt paused, paused, and then, without recognizing himself, in a mentor, demanding voice, with some cruel notes, he demanded: - Turn back. - I'm not going to discuss it! - Michael's voice was harsh. "If you knew what I was going to do to get you out of there, you would not talk to me like that." Half an hour ago you were damn glad to get home, and now you are striving to return to this bad place! Sorry, but the island is over. Now I'll be back at the helm so as not to depart from it to the mainland - and my father drew a line in conversation. - Sorry, but you can not help them. Welcome home, Walt. And with these words Michael Dawson fulfilled his intention; up to the point of achieving the goal, he did so, inseparably, fearing any unpredictability, any tricks, he drove the ship. This work allowed him to escape from gloomy thoughts. He was not distracted, so he couldn't even talk to Walt, who, in turn, closed himself and didn't take the initiative in the conversation anymore. You could reassure yourself with the thought that the main thing is to take Walt away from here, and then, somehow, you will find again a common language with him. But Michael already knew, knew that he was engaged in self-deception, and he was powerless to stop it, and despite everything that happens, he had already lost his son. Walt's thoughts were dark too. In addition to the fact that he now learned that his father was a murderer, and went for it in order to save him, Walt, and then take him home, he now realized that something dark and intimidating binds him, his supernatural ability, with this island, which was not ready to part with it. More precisely, the island was not ready to part with both of them. His father had not yet been hardened and burned in navigational intrigues, where he then had to not only fix things, but masterfully break them, combining his knowledge of mechanics also with newfound abilities in deception! Spending talent to get a gift means sacrificing yourself! So after all Susan, the deceased mother of Walt, told him! Michael closed his eyes and groaned, but he stared at the wheel firmly ... And no matter what happened to him later ... Walt started killing his father at the moment when he accused him. Walt could not explain, but he knew that it was he who, by the power of his incomprehensible ability, had destroyed this bird. He just did not know that, blaming and reproaching, he killed his father. combining my knowledge of mechanics with the new-found abilities in deception! Spending talent to get a gift means sacrificing yourself! So after all Susan, the deceased mother of Walt, told him! Michael closed his eyes and groaned, but he stared at the wheel firmly ... And no matter what happened to him later ... Walt started killing his father at the moment when he accused him. Walt could not explain, but he knew that it was he who, by the power of his incomprehensible ability, had destroyed this bird. He just did not know that, blaming and reproaching, he killed his father. combining my knowledge of mechanics with the new-found abilities in deception! Spending talent to get a gift means sacrificing yourself! So after all Susan, the deceased mother of Walt, told him! Michael closed his eyes and groaned, but he stared at the wheel firmly ... And no matter what happened to him later ... Walt started killing his father at the moment when he accused him. Walt could not explain, but he knew that it was he who, by the power of his incomprehensible ability, had destroyed this bird. He just did not know that, blaming and reproaching, he killed his father. Walt could not explain, but he knew that it was he who, by the power of his incomprehensible ability, had destroyed this bird. He just did not know that, blaming and reproaching, he killed his father. Walt could not explain, but he knew that it was he who, by the power of his incomprehensible ability, had destroyed this bird. He just did not know that, blaming and reproaching, he killed his father.


End file.
